kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Organazation Final: Kaxrm's Lie
Kaxrm's Lie Kaxrm seems like a good person, and if you have read the other Organization Finals you know he is dead. Well I have decided to bring him back, and tell you the untold story of what was really going on in the original OF. New chapters every Tuesday! Note: will not include any of the other Organization Final charecters in a major role besides Kaxrm. A New World, A New Life He saw the look of horror Xobb's face as the blood blade sunk into his chest. He had done it! He had taken over Organazation Final! He smiled as he turned around and saw the dead bodies all around the room, and Laurxa, Zipaxz, Vaxdis, Krixen and Gellax cleaning their weapons. He raised his blade to the sky and out shot a beam of light, wich transformed the foundation of the world itself, changing it for his cause. He sat and said "Welcome my friends, to Final Shadows! This is what we have been waiting for my friends, we are now the choosers of our own fate. The next step is within are grasp. Soon, we will all be whole!" He walked out of the room and looked around the base. So many memories, that he was ready to replace. He was in charge now, and he would use his power to complete his quest. He looked down at his palm, where a keychain sat. Soon he would be able to use it. Soon. He was tired of this form, he wanted more, wanted to be complete. He was going to do anything to do this, even give up his family, and friends. He was ruthless, unforgivving and cruel. He was Kaxrm. The Blood That Was Taken That had been two weeks ago, and now Kaxrm was in a dark room, and was looking into the eyes of an infinity member. "Listen Final Scum, tell me where the final shadows is located, or we are going to have some problems!" Kaxrm stared at him, before rolling backwards and summoning his weapons, the blood blades. He ran and slashed at the Infinity member, but his opponent dodged out of the way at the last second. "I haven't had a fight in a long time! This'll be fun" Infinity said, grinning. He summoned two small flaming balades, and hten kicked Kaxrm. "My name is Rev, Infinity's number IV, and I am only bested in combat by number II and number I!" Suddenly Rev was gone, and then Kaxrm was on the ground, with rev standing over him. "If you won't talk, then we will force it out of you!" Rev said, kicking Kaxrm. Kaxrm stared at the wall, blood spilling down his chin. He was barely able to keep conscience before anther tsunami of pain flowed over his body. Suddenly it was all black. Kaxrm awoke in a cell, and after doing a quick 180 he saw that someone was behing him. He cautiosly approached and crouched down next to the crumpled figure. "Hey, are you alright? My name is Kaxrm." "I'm fine" She said, her voice shaky from pain." I'm Keri, and infinity imprisoned me after I tried to take data from there replica program." "Why can't I summon my weapons?" Kaxrm asked, after a few unseccesful atmepts. ""I don't know, but I can't cast magic either." "Don't worry Keri, I think I can get us out of this." Kaxrm Summoned a few Lepers, a low form of bloodscarce. he then directed them to open the door. "Let's go!" I watched as the two prisoners walked out of there cell, and turned to Rev beside me. "Don't worry Rev, me and Groxo will take care of 'em." I said. Rev grinned and walked away, as I looked over my shoulder behind me. Something rumbled and Groxo muttered, "Cave scary, collapse on us!" "Groxo my friend, that is exactly the idea." A smile came to my face as I thought of Keri crushed under some rocks. "C'mon, time to get started." For all the ones that I forgot Keri ran ahead while Kaxrm desummoned his bloodscarce. When Kaxrm turned around the corner Keri was standing in front of a sleeping nobody. "Who knew nobodies slept?" Kaxrm whispered and Keri smiled. The large nobody shook it's head and turned, growiling. Kaxrm ran and jumped on top of its head. Keri followed and they ran past. Kaxrm summoned a ton of gnomes to swarm the nobody as they ran. they ran for awhile, but suddenly there was a dead end. When they turned a very very large Infinity member stood there. I watched Groxo corner the two escapees, Groxo advanced, pulling a club out of mid air. Then Groxo slammed his club and pointed at them. Suddenly the wall broke open, and the large nobody slammed onto the ground between them. The bloodscarce disappeared, and the large reptile like nobody crawled out in pain. Keri bent down and put her hand on the nobody, which transformed it into a ball of energy. I turned in anger to the warlock that was supposed to be casting the no magic spell, but it was dead. "WHAT! Search the area find this culprit!" I turned back to the screen seething, and Groxo was on the ground. Kaxrm ran and slashed down on the collapsed nobody. The nobody disapeared, and whacked Keri, and she hit the wall. "Why you fight little person? Groxo send cave tumbling down!" Groxo slammed his club into the ground, and then the cave started to collapse. Groxo was gone, but kaxrm grabbed Keri and started to run. Rocks fell all around them and ahead of them was a door. Kaxrm burst through and collapsed. I turned and walked out of the room, and stood in front of Kaxrm. Into the Eagle's Nest Kaxrm struggled to get up, about to collapse agian. He looked up and gasped "You!" He growled, finally able to stand up. He summoned a sword and aimed it at my throat. I laughed and summoned my twin hooks, then I started to run. Kaxrm charged as well, and when collided we both got knocked back. I summoned my nobodies and he summmoned his Bloodscarce. I jumped back to a safe distance and watched as my nobodies were torn to shreds. Suddely Groxo appeared and grabbed Kaxrm, before throwing him at the wall. Kaxrm fell un-concious, the last thing he saw was Keri on the ground. The fall of the Mighty Groxo grabbed Keri and threw her into the observation room, but he was Hit from behind. I jumped up and stabbed my hooks into the mans back, and his hood fell off. I fell back, surprised. It was my brother, Lizand! "Brother, why?" He said, his face pale, blood spilling out of his back. "You're on the wrong side, why can't you see?" Keri ran back out, vaulting onto my shoulders, and shooting fire at Me. ME! I fell to the ground, before swinging back up, and punching her in the face. Her nose cracked, and I smiled. Finnaly! Surprise filled her face as she realized who I was. I kicked her, and she flew back. "Why?" She said, tears streaming down her face. "You left me! I was about to die and you left me!" I said, snarling. I was hit from behind and I saw Kaxrm standing over me, swords pointed, looking as perfect as ever. What did it take to kill this guy? He stabbed me, and ran after Groxo. whohad dmoved down the hallway, deeper into the base, just like the plan. I collapsed, a gaping hole in my chest. "You run Kaxrm, but Xobb isn't dead yet, not if we have something to do with it." Keri ran towards the dieing Infinity Member. She was crying, and she ignored the Nobodies and Bloodscarce fighting around her. He looked up at her, his eyes distant. "I never meant to hurt you! Just don't die!" All Keri saw was the kid who she had left surrounded bu nobodies. "Keri, I... I love you.... Go help Kaxrm, and save the world, or whatever it is you heros do." He said, grinning. He died there, in Keri's arms, with no one knowing his name. He was just another member of Infinity, one part of a bigger body, but still he died in the arms of the one he loved. In the arms of those you love (Finale) Kaxrm ran into a large room, where there was a orb in the middle. It glowed blue, and rotated slowly. He touched it, and was overwhelmed. He saw Himself, overcome and evil, killing Laurxa in Never land. He saw himself killed by Xobb, brought back to life, and then killed again. He saw what he was becoming, obsessed with power. He saw Hoxtams, growing up, taking on his keyblade. He saw his past self fighting in the Keyblade War. He had to choose, a Hero, or a villian. He woke up, and immediatly was attacked by Rev. Rev Punched him in the face, before flipping over him, and kicking him in the back. Kaxrm lost his breath, but immediatly retaliated with a spinning kick. Rev was knocked back, and then he shot magic at Kaxrm. He grabbed the keychain Kaxrm dropped, and summoned a keyblade. He stabbed Kaxrm. "So Kaxrm, you want to be whole? Well two halves make a whole do they not? This little blade is called Soulcatcher, and your soul is its first victim." He stabbed him again, and suddenly transformed into Kaxrm, the soul catcher turning into the bond of blood. Kaxrm watched Rev walk away, replacing him, and ending his life. He started to fade, and with his last breath he whispered. "Hoxtams... you can do it." News and Other Stuff FINISHED!!!!! Category:Stories Category:Organization Final